A Self Reflection: Back to the Past
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Emma and Regina end up in a fight that might have started outside of Regina's house, but it was going to end in the Enchanted Forest! Emma and Regina become captured by The Evil Queen and become her prisoners. How will Emma react to meeting The Evil Queen? Will Regina see that she has truly changed when she faces her past self?
1. Chapter 1

h2 class="_5clb" style="font-size: 24px; color: #141823; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"strong style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"A/N:/strongspan style="font-size: 14px; font-weight: normal; line-height: 20px;" I accidentally misread a comment and I'm so happy I accidentally did because now I'm writing this fabulous fanfic for Lily! I hope she likes it. ^^;/span/h2  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Each chapter will start from Emma's POV, next chapter is Regina's POV, and the next one will be The Evil Queen's POV.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I wanted to do it in this style because reading The Pigman as a kid, I loved the way it was written.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Don't worry, I won't repeat any of the scenes that Emma experiences, so each chapter will be a continous flow. br br /*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I was pacing outside of Regina's house and I waited for her to come to the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"She had called me a few hours ago and told me to be at her house, no excuses.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"So there I was getting very impatient with her with my Sheriff badge on my hip.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I stopped pacing, moved right up to the front door, and slammed it as hard as I could.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Regina, open this damn door!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I heard movement in the house and then the front door opened.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Regina opened the door and wore what she considered to be casual.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"To her, casual was wearing a red blouse, black suit jacket, and dark grey slacks.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Miss Swan, you're fully capable of ringing the door bell, aren't you?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Don't you 'Miss Swan' me, Regina."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"She blocked the entrance and I put my foot in the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"We were so close to each other at this point that if I moved a little closer, our bodies would touch.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""You called me over here and now you won't even let me in the door. What the hell?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Talking to you doesn't require me to let you into my house."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I let out a frustrated sigh, "Regina, I told you that I couldn't make it because I was with Hook."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Miss Swan, you knew how important it was to make it to that dinner."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Regina said flatly and I saw the rage she felt through her eyes.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""If you didn't want to come, then you should've notified me a few days prior and not the day of the dinner."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"She snapped at me and raised her hand which glowed.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I kept my eyes focused on her hand, "Regina, I would've told you sooner if I could."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""That's not acceptable, Miss Swan. You should've put in more effort."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"I lifted my arms up to defend myself as I saw the glow turn brighter.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"After the light had faded away, I thought I would have part of my clothes burnt.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"We weren't in front of Regina's house anymore.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"Oh no.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;""Regina, why are we in the Enchanted Forest?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; color: #141823; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;" p 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first time writing about The Evil Queen, and I decided to call Regina Mills by Gina for short in case I decided to switch using The Evil Queen to Regina.

Regina's POV

"Why do you think I'd have the answer to that? I had nothing to do with this."

I said as I turned to look at Emma and extinguished my magic.

Emma had put her arms down in a relaxed position, zipped up her hideous excuse of a jacket, and shoved her hands into her jean pockets.

"I know you miss this place, but I didn't think you'd send us back."

"As I said before, I didn't bring us here nor did I intend to hurt you with my magic. It was a scare tactic that you apparently believed."

"For a second there, I thought you were going to go Evil Queen on my ass."

Right as Emma had said that, there were sounds of multiple horses walking at a decent pace.

That sound was all too familiar to my ears and a voice that I hadn't heard for a long time spoke.

"Who are you and why trespassing in my forest?"

The velvety voice asked and saw the figure being helped by a knight in black armor stepping out of the carriage.

Emma looked from me to The Evil Queen and back again.

The Evil Queen, in all of her glory, stood in front of us.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

She spoke and was trying to create a façade for us newcomers.

"Hello your majesty, this woman named Emma and I have been sent to here from our world."

"And where exactly is this place that you're from?"

"We're from a place that isn't of this realm."

Her eyes wandered from Emma and then focued on me.

"What is your name then if her name is Emma?"

Emma looked at me and then back at the Evil Queen.

"Her name is Gina and I'm her knight from our world."

I silently applauded Emma for her quick thinking.

The Evil Queen looked Emma up and down again.

"Her knight? She is no queen or any other type of royalty from what I can see."

She smirked at me and her attention was focused back on Emma again.

"You don't look like a knight either and I doubt a queen would have you in her service."

Emma clenched her fists and I hoped she wouldn't let her anger take control.

I knew that Emma wanted to fight, but I shook my head when she looked at me to see what to do next.

She knew very well that the Evil Queen had great power in the Enchanted Forest and that she shouldn't test her.

The Evil Queen signaled her guards to surround us.

"Well, as much as I enjoy this talk, I'm on my way back to my castle."

She paused a moment and continued, "For interrupting me on my carriage ride and causing such an inconvenience, I'm going to make you my prisoners until I figure out what to do with the both of you."

When she said the words, _both of you,_ it made it sound like she was purring and I saw how her eyes lingered on Emma.

The Evil Queen had a knight help her back into her carriage and had us follow behind.

The walk wasn't as painful as I thought it would be since I'd worn flats with the clothes I had on.

Even if the material for our clothes was strange to her, The Evil Queen never mentioned it.

As the castle came into view, Emma quietly whispered,

"How are we going to get out of this?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Emma."

When we had finally arrived at the castle with The Evil Queen, the guards escorted us down to the dungeons while the rest had followed her into the castle.

"_Gina_, this might be a good time to think of a plan right now."

Emma whispered after the guards hard left us in the dungeon jail that we shared.

Before I was able to answer her, I heard footsteps that were descending down the stone stairs.

I saw the black material of her dress come into view first and saw how those eyes were piercing into mine and Emma's souls.

She was known as The Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, but to me, she was my former self.

She was the part of myself that I had tried my very hardest to bury in my chest for Henry.

I stood up at my full height and Emma stood right next to me as we both stared at her.

"You two will be a nice addition to my dungeon."

Even if she was my past self, her mannerisms were only a little bit similar to the mannerisms I had adopted since I lived in Storybrooke.


End file.
